


Strawberries and Pink Pens

by Yourlocalmuffin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Barista AU, Barista Marianne, F/F, Fluff, accidentally became a series, right now besides marianne and hilda the other characters are just cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocalmuffin/pseuds/Yourlocalmuffin
Summary: Hilda really likes the shy barista who makes her strawberry frappes every day and makes an attempt to get her name and number, since the barista never has a name tag on. This story is complete.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

Hilda was late for class again, but she wasn’t in any rush. She never really was. For one thing, this current class was so boring. She didn’t care about world history. Why would that matter? Why not focus on current events?

Like how cute that barista right next to the university was. That was the current event of world history Hilda cared about. 

That girl had slightly curly blue hair tied in a bun. She had a soft voice whenever she stuttered Hilda’s order to clarify it, tending to look away with a soft pink blush on her cheeks. With the theme of the cafe, she wore a conservative, frilly maid outfit. It was so cute! It made Hilda’s heart flutter. 

The girl never messed up her order, but she did always apologize for the wait. Since she always seemed to apologize for everything, it seemed fitting she’d be working in a place that required serving people. People tended to love apologies for absolutely everything.

Secondly, she hadn’t stopped for her coffee that morning, which became a ritual. She needed to see that cute girl again. Yesterday, the girl hadn’t been working since it was her day off, but Hilda still visited every day. 

Hilda opened the door to the local cafe to order. 

There she was. 

The cute girl who was sitting at the counter, taking an order for someone that looked like a cranky old man. She nodded at the man, who crossed his arms, sighed, and then strutted out of the cafe.

The cute girl who’s face was a bit flushed, possibly due to exhaustion. Her eyes definitely reflected Hilda’s observation. They were a bit bloodshot and had bags underneath. She yawned a bit, but greeted Hilda with her soft voice with her friendliest tone. 

“Hello. What can I start for you? The usual?”

“Yeah, the usual.” Hilda nodded as she leaned on the counter, letting a little bit of cleavage show more. The barista’s face turned a bit more of a darker red hue as she looked at the register to pull up Hilda’s total. 

“Uhm, that’ll be $4.50.” The girl smiled softly as Hilda pulled out her wallet and paid with her card. Hilda always tipped too much, almost triple the price of the drink itself, but that girl was so cute she deserved it. She did always put love and quality in all her drinks. 

“Thank you.” The girl nodded as she handed Hilda her receipt. “Give me one moment.”

Hilda was excited to get her strawberry vanilla frappe. It was always a bit too sweet, but the last time she asked for less syrup, it tasted too much like coffee. The strawberry was really what made it. She followed the girl’s movements as she made the coffee blend as the girl gently smiled. Hilda had never seen her smile before, but it was absolutely adorable. 

It was a bit tightlipped, but her eyes lit up just a bit when she smiled. 

The girl finally finished as she went to the counter and gave the drink directly to Hilda. She realized it was weird that the girl didn’t wear a badge giving her name. She wanted to ask her name, but unfortunately, a line was forming and the girl had began to help others. 

Well, it was the morning. Hilda sighed as she drank her coffee slowly. 

An idea formed in her head almost immediately. 

She grabbed a sparkly pink pen and a piece of paper from her bag and began to write her number with the question, “Had to go, what’s your name?” and left some little x’s and o’s. She placed the paper on the counter and left to go to class. 

*

Hilda yawned softly the next morning on her comfortable bed as her Turkish Angora was curled up on the edge of her bed. Her cat looked up with intense eyes and uncurled herself, standing up. She immediately grabbed her phone and let out a disappointed sigh. The girl hadn’t texted her at all. 

She kept looking at her phone all day yesterday as she hoped she would get a follow up at her slightly choppy attempt to get a date. 

She looked up at the ceiling as her cat came and sat on her. To be fair, her approach may have not been the best way to get a girl to talk to her. She probably just threw it away or didn’t understand the note. She sat up and stretched her arms. She was always on the lazier side, but she had a small, unexpected burst of energy. She was determined. 

All she really wanted to do was start a friendship and possibly go on dates with her. She wanted to spoil her with gifts and affection.

She sat up, moving the cat to the side and got dressed in a cute blue sundress. Maybe she could properly introduce herself this time. 

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the door to the coffee shop. The loud streets had Hilda decide to plug in her headphones and listen to some energizing music to wake up a bit. Waiting for that text had made her a bit restless the night before. 

She was focused on the walk as she heard a small vibrate on her phone. She looked down to an unfamiliar number with a short but direct text

‘I am the barista that makes your drink everyday. My name is Marianne.’

Hilda gave a small smile as she responded to the text. She couldn’t wait to spoil Marianne.


	2. Strawberries and Bikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda got the barista's name and number, but now they're going on their first date. Hilda is very nervous about first impressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> This wasn't really meant to be a small series but I had a few ideas I didn't want to waste, so here we are. I'll try to update weekly.

“Are you ready?” Holst asked as he braided Hilda’s pink hair. Her big brother insisted to help her get ready for her first date in about a half a year, “Are you going to be alright? Do you need me to follow you in case something happens?” The questions kept coming until he finally finished the braid as he grabbed a mirror, probably about ready to show Hilda his handiwork. 

“You know I’ll be fine.” She smiled as she flexed her arm at Holst. Holst laughed as he pulled the hand mirror and showed the braid by putting it on the back of her head, “Looks good! You looking at tutorials or something?” 

“Maybe. I wanna do more things with you before I’m deployed again.” Holst sighed as he put down the mirror. “You gotta tell me more about the lucky guy. It’s strange you’re actually putting effort instead of well, you know, smooth talking him.”

“Ah, yeah, I’ll tell you more about it after the date.” She knew Holst wouldn’t care that she was going out with a girl, but he did actually have a good reason to think her date was going to be a guy. She rarely dated girls and more importantly, actually put effort into a date. 

She wanted to tell him everything about her new girlfriend, but she really needed to go. She was going to be late. She wanted to make sure she had enough time to spend with Marianne as much as possible, and she wanted to meet Marianne when she was leaving her shift.

Both of them stood up as Holst grabbed her shoulders, “It’s nice to finally see you’re finally putting effort into something, Hilda.” Holst mentioned off-handedly. Hilda realized he probably meant that she was starting to get serious about jewelry making. That wasn’t quite the case, actually. She wanted to get Marianne, her new girlfriend, something precious and personalized for her. However, she couldn't quite find something she wanted to get her. 

She searched the mall for hours, but she really didn’t see anything that screamed that it had to go to Marianne. She noticed that Marianne really liked jewelry, and Hilda had hoarded supplies to make jewelry over the years. So, her hands began to create new designs almost obsessively. 

Nothing really worked, though. 

All her supplies were some hue of pink or orange. Especially pink. Though it definitely was Hilda’s taste, Marianne definitely liked more of darker hues and silvers. Marianne was quite different from the others when it came to taste. 

“Yeah, you’re right, Holst,” Hilda smiled softly. She actually didn’t hate making jewelry, much to her relief. “I’m actually having a bit of fun making jewelry.”

“You should sell it at a farmer’s market or something on Sundays. Then you can stop maxing out your credit cards and pay off some debt.” Holst laughed as Hilda frowned, “Aren’t you going to be late?” 

“Oh yeah!” Hilda exclaimed as she grabbed a pink wrap to put around her shoulders on her white dress and grabbed a parasoul to help not get sunburned. 

“Have fun, Hilda!” Holst waved as she closed the door and went to the garage to grab her new tandem bike. Holst had gotten it as a gift to help the walk from her house to the university, but Hilda rarely attended class by this point.

She had met someone that flat out lectured her the last time she went that she was wasting her time if she didn’t have a goal. Felix was a rude man, but he did have a point. She had thought of dropping out, but she hadn’t decided quite yet. 

She really didn’t want to get a job. That would require effort and limit her freedom, but she did need to have funds to go on dates. She also knew that Holst was right about her credit card debts. Those really needed to be paid off. 

She was lost in her thoughts as she rode to the cafe. She was already here. Hilda got off her bike and locked the bike on the bike rack. She stood up and walked into the cafe. There was no customers. It was about mid afternoon, so it was likely just the slowest time of the day.

“Hi, Hilda.” She spoke in a soft tone. “I-I’m almost done.” 

“I can wait. I got to find directions, anyway.” Hilda swiped up on her phone and pulled up the address of the gardens they were going to.

“Oh, good.” Marianne did that small smile she did only around Hilda. Hilda’s heart fluttered as Marianne left to go change out of her maid uniform. 

First dates were always the roughest. Hilda usually went to sports events, which she did actually enjoy, but generally knew how the games were played. However, she played dumb as her dates would explain every move to her. She hated the mansplaining, but they would always get her whatever she wanted after. 

Marianne was very different, so she knew she needed to try a bit harder. Much to Hilda’s expectations, Marianne wasn’t really the type that liked sports. She sucked up a bit of pride and decided to speak to a few people that knew Marianne personally.

By her best friend, Claude’s, suggestion, she was directed to Ignatz. This was a man she could use as a weight when she felt like working out. He was so scrawny and mousy in appearance and in personality. His bowlcut hair and big glasses didn’t really help fight his nerdy stereotype, either. 

When Hilda asked what a good date for Marianne would be, Ignatz responded she was more of an artistic person, but didn’t give a direct answer. It was kind of a waste of her time, but she figured he was just intimidated by her. 

After a bit of brainstorming after that useless conversation, Hilda thought a garden would be best. She was told by Lorenz of this beautiful botanical garden down the street from the university. It would be the perfect place to go after Hilda picked up Marianne from work. 

“Hilda?” Marianne asked softly, “I’m ready.”

“So am I!” Hilda smiled as she looked at the cutest girl in the whole world. Marianne was wearing a white T-Shirt with a blue bird print and some shorts. She was wearing red tennis shoes. She was ready for this date.

Hilda’s face dropped as she looked down at her flats. Oh, her feet were going to hurt. That was okay, though. Anything for cute girls. 

“Are you alright?” Marianne asked. 

“Yeah, I think I’m just a bit distracted since I'm in front of such a cutie!” Hilda saved face as Marianne blushed and they walked out of the cafe. 

“Oh, what a cute bike.” Marianne smiled as Hilda got on the bike. Marianne got on the back seat. “H-how does it work?”

“Oh, you just pedal with me. It won’t take too much effort since both of us are here. Just let me steer and we’ll be there in no time. According to the directions, it’s just down the street.” Hilda unlocked it, and then they both got on the bike.

“Okay.” Marianne and Hilda began to pedal down the street past the university. Hilda had hoped her hair didn’t get in Marianne’s face. There wasn’t too much of a breeze today, so the braid Holst had put it in shouldn’t have moved too much. 

Ugh, she was thinking too much. Why was she so nervous?

Hilda found the sign for the garden. She pulled up as she slowed down the bike. Marianne got the cue and slowed down as they pedaled to the bike rack. They both got off as Hilda grabbed her lock and securely locked the bike to the bike rack. 

Marianne and Hilda began to walk to the entrance to the garden as they went to pay the admission fees. Hilda pulled out her wallet to grab her card as Marianne handed the woman exact cash. Hilda was surprised at the kind gesture as she put it away. 

“I’m sorry.” Marianne apologized as she looked down a bit. 

“What for?” Hilda smiled softly, “That was really nice of you.”

She was supposed to spoil Marianne, but she didn’t want to discourage Marianne to help out sometimes.

“I-I’m not good at these things.” Marianne began to walk side by side with Hilda. Hilda wasn’t a big fan of gardens, but the flowers were really pretty. She looked at some plants she had never recognized with amusement. All the strange flowers were so alluring. Hilda was surprised that during their walk, she was actually having fun. 

She looked at Marianne, who seemed to enjoy the view, but she wasn’t as impressed as Hilda was. Hilda’s face tightened. She had to do something to keep her attention-

“Oh!” Marianne quietly exclaimed. “Look over there.”

Hilda looked up to see a duck with her ducklings. They waddled in the pond as Marianne slowly tried to approach them without scaring them. Hilda followed her as Marianne went down on her knees to watch the ducklings swim. Her eyes lit up as she observed the ducks. 

Hilda noticed a little stand that had duck food. She walked over and put some of her change in the machine and turned the dial as some duck food fell in Hilda’s hand. She walked over and handed it to Marianne. 

“Here you go. You should feed them.” Hilda smiled as Marianne took the food and threw a bit at a time as the ducks swam over to the pebbles and chowed down. The ducklings swam up behind their mother as Hilda grabbed more food for Marianne. 

“You should feed them too,” Marianne giggled softly as Hilda threw a little bit in. Hilda wasn’t really one to do such things, but it was admittedly adorable to see the ducklings swim up and eagerly gobble down their snack. 

They sat in a bit of silence, feeding the ducks. They giggled every once in awhile if the duckings had tumbled over a bit. 

“Ah, we ran out of food,” Hilda sighed, “well, we better move on.”

“We should. I think they’re full anyway. Goodbye, ducks.” Marianne waved. That was so adorable! She acted like the ducks understood what they said. Hilda giggled as they began to leave the garden. 

“Oh, there’s a gift shop! We should stop by.” Hilda smiled as she pointed near a cottage. She grabbed Marianne’s arm as she opened the door. The little shop had glass statues, some plants, and a few shirts. Though it was small, Hilda looked around like she was in a massive department store. Marianne stared at the glass statue of a pair of birds. 

Hilda smiled at the statue, “Do you want it? I’ll get it for you.”

“Uh, no thank you. I’m kind of clumsy.” Marianne sighed, “I’d probably break it.”

“You wouldn’t break this bird plush, would you?” Hilda noticed a robin plush and gave it to Marianne, “Would that work?” 

Marianne smiled, then nodded, “Thank...you.” 

“You’re welcome! Oh, look! It’s that pink flower where the ducks were!” Hilda pointed at a little flower pot. “You can grow these at home. Busy Lizzie, huh?” 

“They’re very pretty.” Marianne looked at the picture in observation. “Do you want it?”

“Yeah, I kinda do. It might help me get up in the morning. Ya know, so that I have to water it and stuff,” Hilda noted as she picked up the pot. “Anything else?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Marianne looked at the plush bird, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, totally! It’s so cute, it reminds me of you!” Hilda smiled as she brought the plush and the pot to the register. The shop owner ran the card, put the items in a bag, and wished them a wonderful day. Hilda grabbed Marianne’s hand as they walked out of the garden. 

It was a lot later than expected. Though the sun wasn’t setting, it was starting to get late. Hilda looked at the sky as Marianne looked at her phone. 

“Oh, I am sorry,” Marianne whispered, “My father is coming in about thirty minutes to the cafe. I better get back so I’m not late.” 

“Awww,” Hilda sighed, “Well, alright. I was hoping to spend more time with you, but we’ll see each other soon, right?”

“Y-yeah.” Marianne smiled softly, “Uhm, my friend is having an art show on Friday. Would you like to come with me? I’d like to introduce you to him.” 

“Of course I would! Oh, I’ll even pick you up!”

“Okay.” Marianne agreed as they went on the bike and began to ride on the cafe, in a content silence. 

When they got to the cafe, it was a bit darker. Marianne and Hilda went inside as Marianne grabbed something out of her bag. “I made you this pastry this morning.” 

“Oh, really? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It wasn’t perfect enough, so I also couldn’t sell it.” Marianne turned out to be the main pastry chef in the cafe and was always here early mornings, starting the pastries nice and early so they’d be fresh every day. “Either or, it’s yours.”

“Oooh, it’s strawberry!” Hilda laughed, “This isn’t a coincidence, is it?”

“No, it’s very intentional. I thought you’d like it. I-I wanted to get you something for our first date. I just am not...well, in the best financial situation,” Marianne looked away, a bit embarrassed, “Either or, I hope you like it.”

“I will. I bet it’s yummy! I’ll share with my brother. Oh, you should meet him!” Hilda’s eyes lit up as she put the pastry in the bag.

“Y-yeah.” Marianne smiled, “Later, though.”

“Of course! I better get going, too.” Hilda smiled as they embraced. Marianne sighed softly as they pulled away after a good minute. Hilda waved as she walked out. She already missed Marianne as she got on her bike. 

She cycled home. She think the date went okay. The relationship was definitely more of a slower pace than what she was used to, but she kind of liked it. This...was a bit more intimate, in a way. Everything seemed genuine instead of impulsive.

She kind of liked it. 

She couldn’t wait for the art show. Hilda was sure they’d have a blast.


	3. Strawberries and Art Shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Marianne go to the art show as planned on another date. Things get a bit awkward, but they try their best to make the night as enjoyable as possible.

“You have to tell me!” Holst plopped on Hilda’s bed, right next to her. His annoying tone perked with excitement and engagement as she had summarized the date she just had with Marianne. “Tell me! Tell me more!”

“I told you all I could!” Hilda giggled softly, looking up at the ceiling, then at Holst, who raised an eyebrow, “Really, I have nothing else to say.”

“I bet she’s absolutely adorable.” Holst spread on the bed as her cat laid on Holst. Holst gave a few pets to the purring ball of fluff, “Really, it is nice that you found someone you don’t want to just get their money.”

“Hey!” Hilda sat up, slightly offended, “I also want them to do things for me!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know!” Holst hummed, “You know I’m right, though. Did you give her a necklace yet?” 

“No, I made a ton, but I don’t think any of them really match Marianne’s personality.” Hilda whined, “I gotta get more gems. Ugggh, but I have next to no money.”

“Ask Dad. I’m sure he’d be thrilled to support your hobby.” Holst suggested as the cat jumped off him.

“Uhm, no. Daddy’s super mad at me right now. I maxed out a credit card, remember?” Hilda reminded Holst. He was absolutely furious. He told Hilda he wouldn’t fund any of her activities, even dates. 

“Yeah. Good job on that. How about you get a part time job?”

“I’ve been thinking about it. But that isn’t as easy as a solution you think. Marianne apparently had to wait a month before she got paid when she started so she could be put on payroll.” Hilda sighed, “She invited me to an art show in two days and I thought it’d be kinda cute to give her that when we go. So like, I need money. Now.”

“Yeah, I know, but still. Getting a job is still something you want to do, Hilda. Dad’s going to be furious if he finds out you’re not actually going to school and doing nothing in the meantime. If you had a part time job, I’m sure he’d be more understanding.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Hilda huffed. Marianne did mention she was struggling, so it would probably be beneficial to help out. Even worse was that Hilda couldn’t use her usual tactics to get money. She was forced to branch out. “Wait, how did you know?”

“I was looking for you yesterday, actually. So I ended up going to the university,” Holst looked up, “Then I ran into this guy named Felix-”

“Say no more.” Hilda interrupted him. Ugh, she hated that guy. He was a complete prick and never fell for her tactics when she needed him to. She huffed as she looked away. Well, it wasn’t like she was picking up guys right now anyway.

Holst sat up and stretched. “Oh, wait, there’s one more thing!” 

She pulled out the strawberry pastry. “I know you’re not a sugar person, but Marianne wanted me to share this with you.”

“Oh, that does look good. Is she a pastry chef or something?”

“Yeah! She makes those pastries at the maid cafe.” Hilda smiled as Holst grabbed the pastry, pulled it apart, and then shoved both pieces in his mouth. Hilda pouted, “Really?”

Holst nodded as he swallowed, “Now she has to make you more. It’s a little too sweet, but you’d like it.” 

“Aww come on, that’s just mean!” Hilda huffed as she crossed her arms, “Ugh, okay. I’ll ask if she can.”

Holst stood up and looked down at Hilda as she snuggled into her blanket, “Hey, sleep well. Don’t stay up too late texting cute girls.” He winked as he turned off her light and closed the door. 

*

Two days had passed, and Hilda wasn’t done making the necklace she wanted to do for Marianne. Admittedly, she hadn’t even started. She was looking for a job. She didn’t even think it would be draining, but it required so much time! 

Holst was right. She really did need something part time, regardless of her motive. She tried to buy a drink yesterday and the card declined, to her utter embarrassment. Marianne was nice enough to get her drink for her, but she felt awful about it.

Hilda felt her phone vibrating. It was her alarm, reminding her to pick up her girlfriend. Normally, she had put more effort into her outfit besides a blouse and black jeans, but she was busy submitting her resume and answering phone calls. 

Hilda stood up as she put on her black tennis shoes. After a few dates, she learned her lesson to not wear shoes without support if there was any type of walking.

Her cat came up and nuzzled her leg, purring. Hilda gave the cat a few scratches as she went out through her front door. She grabbed her bike and began to pedal quickly to Marianne’s house. She wasn’t too far away, but it was going to take a bit of time to get there. The sun was beginning to set as she parked her bike at Marianne’s doorstep. She rang the doorbell as she heard some footsteps. 

“Down, down, Maurice!” She heard Marianne attempt to yell as Hilda heard the dog bark as Marianne barely let the door open. A beagle’s face popped right in front of Marianne as he tried to escape. 

“I’m sorry,” Marianne gently pushed the dog back, “I need to grab my purse.” 

She quickly closed the door and shuffled for a minute before she slid out. She had her hair down and was wearing a casual black shirt and blue pants. Hilda must have overdressed. Oh well, she did like to be a light of the party, after all.

Marianne smiled as she nodded, “I’m glad you came. I’m really excited. My friend is really talented, and it’ll be nice to see it displayed.” 

“I’m excited. I really like looking at art.” Hilda smiled as they both got on the bike and began pedaling together. Hilda had thought about having Holst drive her up to Marianne’s house and to the art show, but she changed her mind. She figured she wanted to spend more personal time with Marianne. 

When they pedaled up, she was glad she didn’t get Holst to drive her. The university was slammed and there was probably next to no parking. There was next to no parking and people were eagerly waiting outside for the doors to open. Hilda began to lock her bike as Marianne stretched for a minute. 

“Your friend must be really popular!”

“Well, sort of. He’s one of the artists displayed. It’s a group effort his class did. The entry fee and bidding prices are also going towards treatment fees for a girl that’s really sick in the art class, so that brought a lot of people here.” Marianne explained as she grabbed Hilda’s hand. 

People started to go in as Marianne and Hilda began to walk up to the entrance. The crowds were lively as they waited patiently. Hilda gently grabbed Marianne’s hand and squeezed it as Marianne began to tense when they went in the crowd. 

“It’s okay, squeeze if you need to.” Hilda hummed as they finally got into the art show. It was so crowded, even Hilda began to feel a bit tense. Marianne smiled as she pointed to her friend. 

“That’s him, that’s my friend. Can we say hello?”

“Of course.” Hilda smiled as she waved to Ignatz. She recognized the small, mousy nerdy type. Hilda had known Ignatz was an artist and it was something he had just pursued after he failed to get into the army, much to his parents chagrin. At least...that’s what Marianne had mentioned in their conversations over the phone.

“Hey Marianne!” Ignatz smiled as he waved at her. She smiled softly and hugged him. He began to blush rapidly as she pulled away. “I’m so glad you could come. Oh, hello, Hilda.”

“Hey! I’m excited to see your art. I heard you were really talented.” Hilda chimed as Ignatz muttered. 

“No, not really. However, I did want to contribute what I could to the treatments.” Ignatz looked away. “Either or, let me show you my artwork. I wanted you to see it.”

“Oh, I’d love to.” Marianne smiled, “Come on, Hilda.” She gently grasped Hilda’s hand as they walked through the crowd. Everyone was chatting excitedly as they stared at a few specific paintings. The bids for the beautiful pieces of art were beginning. 

It was so strange, it only had been about 15 minutes. How did people already know what they wanted? It was likely that people already had an idea of what they wanted. 

Ignatz went over to his painting as the girls followed in anticipation. There were a few people observing the painting as Ignatz sighed and walked over to it. He gulped as he walked over to it and raised his hand to present it. 

It was a painting of Marianne. It was only to her bust, but the details were there. She was looking down, her shoulders facing to the front of the painting. The shadows were abundant, but did not grey out Marianne’s skin, with the exception of her eyelids. It was some form of oil painting. Marianne gasped as she smiled softly, “T-thank you. It’s very pretty.”

“How are you planning on auctioning this off? It’s a very specific painting.” Hilda heard someone spat through his teeth. The messy ponytail, the stiff posture, and the judgemental look. It was Felix, who had his arms crossed, “It’s...well, it’s nice. I...think it’s acceptable.” 

“Uhm, thank you.” Ignatz stuttered. It was something else to get a compliment from Felix. He was known to be harsh in words and never had anything positive to say. Hilda had hoped that Ignatz knew that. She smiled in pride for him. 

“You didn’t answer my first question. How do you think you’re auctioning it off?”

“Well, actually, I wasn’t going to. It was going to be a gift.” Ignatz confessed softly, “I do have another painting that’s up for an auction.” 

“Regardless of that, having one that’s a gift is selfish.” Felix gave a glare that made Ignatz freeze. It even scared Marianne a bit since she backed up, “Don’t you know this is a charity for a classmate that is dying? I know most people here are for exposure, but to use this opportunity as a way to seduce someone is vicious.” 

“Th-that’s not true!” Ignatz sputtered back. His face was flushed, and due to the nature of things, Hilda was starting to think Felix may have had a point. Seduce may have not been quite the right word, but Hilda knew what she meant. Though, he still didn’t need to be so rude!

“Whatever.” Felix’s voice turned into disgust. He turned around and walked to another painting. He went to another painting and began to observe. Hilda crossed her arms as she groaned. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Hilda walked up to Ignatz, “I’m sure he’s just jealous of your skills. I think it’s nice you made a gift for someone.”

“No, he’s right. It was a selfish move.” Ignatz sighed deeply, looking down, “I should have presented the painting in my spare time. I should have focused on another painting to auction off.”

“I still think it’s lovely.” Marianne encouraged him, “Don’t let Felix’s harsh words discourage you from what you do best.” 

“Y-yeah. Well, I guess I’ll let it be. Let’s wander around the other art.” Ignatz grabbed a pen. “I’ll write some observation notes of the others.” 

“That's the spirit!” Hilda clenched her fist as the three began to walk around the gallery, just observing. Hilda began to play with her necklace, which Ignatz began to notice. He tilted his head in curiosity. 

He smiled as he piped in, “Hilda, I’ve never seen anything like that. Did...did you make that?” Ignatz pointed at the necklace. 

“Yeah! I did. I make jewelry all the time.”

“Have you thought about selling some? I’m sure people would buy them. It’s really pretty.” Ignatz observed a bit closer. “Wow, that’s incredible. Where did you get that morganite?”

“Huh? Oh, my brother brought some home after he came home from the war.” Holst had always brought home a stone for Hilda where he went. She had always thought gemstones were always so mystical and beautiful. That’s when she started to make jewelry.

“Oh, did he? Wow, that’s really high quality.” Ignatz shrugged as Marianne gripped Hilda’s hand.

“Um, I’m getting a bit overwhelmed. C-can we go?”

“So soon? Well, alright. Let’s get going, then. It was nice to hang out with you, Ignatz.”

“Y-yeah, likewise, Hilda. See you tomorrow, Marianne,” Ignatz waved as Hilda and Marianne walked out, holding hands. They were barely able to fight through the crowds as Hilda guided them out through the building. They heard a lot of chatter of numbers flying out, probably for the auction. 

“S-sorry,” Marianne sputtered as they walked out the door. It was finally somewhat quiet, “I-I know you were having fun in there.”

“Yeah, I guess. That was getting kinda awkward honestly.” Hilda looked up at the starry night sky, “That was a really cute picture though.”

“Yes, I suppose so. I wonder why he painted me?”

“Musta been his muse or something?” Hilda thought out loud. She knew inspiration was important to artists. “I think of you making jewelry, so I get it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah! I got back into jewelry making to make you the perfect piece.” Hilda confessed, “Though...I haven’t made the right thing. I want something to represent you.”

“R-represent me?”

“Yeah!” Hilda unlocked her bike as Marianne looked up, “You know, like blue gems and silver...I just can’t get it to work, though. Nothing is perfect enough.”

“That’s strange. Aren’t you usually not a perfectionist?”

Hilda was surprised Marianne was so observant. “Yeah, usually. It’s weird. I just wanted to get you something you liked. You know, all that you’ve done for me.”

“I-I really haven’t done much, though.” Marianne sighed. Hilda knew Marianne was very self conscious, and Hilda had a feeling what she was going to confess was going to fall on deaf ears. 

“Well, maybe not directly, but you kinda motivated me to get my life back together.” Hilda confessed, “I decided to get a part time job so I can take you on more dates and help you out so you don’t need to pay for everything.”

“Oh, really? That’s very sweet of you.” Marianne smiled softly, “Thank you.” She looked away, a bit flustered. 

“Anything for you!” Hilda smiled as they both got on the bike and began to pedal to Marianne’s house. The sun was starting to set as they pedaled mainly in a peaceful silence as the birds chirped in the background.

When they finally got to Marianne’s small house, they both began to slow down on their bikes. They both got off and walked to Marianne’s door, Marianne smiling, “I had a lot of fun. Sorry I got so nervous.”

“It’s okay, I get it. It was super loud in there!” Hilda left a bit of a pep in her voice to hopefully try to cheer up Marianne, “Plus, all the art was super pretty. Plus, what Ignatz painted for you.”

Marianne looked away, but she wasn’t flushing. She looked almost exactly what she did in that picture. Uncomfortable. She looked uncomfortable. 

“Yes, I suppose so.”

“Oh, yeah,” Hilda smiled, hoping to cheer her up, “I’m gonna make something for you! I promise, I’ll make that beautiful jewelry. I just want it to be perfect for you.” 

Marianne’s eyes lit up again with Hilda’s promise, “I’m excited. Take as much time as you need.”

“Yeah, I will.” Hilda smiled softly as Marianne hugged her tightly. Hilda smiled as she hugged her back. She was so warm. Marianne muttered something and nuzzled her head before she pulled away. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Later than usual.” Hilda smiled, “I have a job interview tomorrow. I’m gonna try to work when you work.”

“Oh, where at?”

“Oh, that botanical garden we went to. I really liked it and just really think it’ll be a lowkey job, which according to my brother, would be a good start.”

“That’s right. You haven’t worked in your life,” Marianne stated, “That would be a good start. I think I took a job that I underestimated how hard it would be.”

“I’m sorry, I know you’re always exhausted, but you’re so talented at what you do!” Hilda smiled as she put her hand on Marianne’s shoulder. “Look, I really don’t want to go, but I better get some sleep for tomorrow, and so should you! I'll come to your work tomorrow once I’m done with the interview.” 

“Okay,” Marianne smiled as they hugged again and Marianne hesitantly went to the door and waved at Hilda before going inside. Hilda felt a bit lonely as she waved back. 

She always felt like the time they spent together was too short. Hilda huffed as she went to her bike and began to pedal home, now in an awkward and lonely silence.

The interview meant a lot to Hilda. She really didn’t want to do anything more complex and more importantly, she just wanted to get started on a job. It would be nice to have money to get the things she wanted. 

She parked her bike, closed her eyes, and walked into the door, ready to approach tomorrow the best she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This is based on something that happened to me when I started dating my wife. I had a friend who is a lot like Ignatz so I kinda was thinking about him when writing, so Ignatz may be a bit OOC.


	4. Strawberries and A Pinch of Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda needs that job...and some cuddles.

Hilda did not sleep. At all.   
She groaned as she felt a headache come on. She yawned as she looked at the alarm on her phone. The interview was at nine, and she was doomed. It was 7:30. She needed enough time to wake up, and buying coffee wasn’t going to be an option. She would run out of time. 

She gulped as she stood up and began to change into an interview outfit. She got a pink skirt and a white blouse. She pulled her hair back in a professional way, and put on the fake glasses she purchased yesterday. She had been told by Holst glasses that she would look smarter and interviewers tended to hire smarter looking people.

Oh, she hoped so. She yawned and walked out of her room to see her father leaving for the day. He was in a dapper suit, his pink hair neatly groomed as he smiled at her.

“Oh, hello sweetheart!” Her father chimed, “Good luck at your interview today! Either or, I’m proud of you and I love you. I got to go!” He sprinted out of the door, probably late to work. 

Her dad was proud of her?

That wasn’t something her father generally said. She gulped, then smiled. She went into the kitchen to grab breakfast as Holst was over the counter at the coffee pot, “Want some coffee?”

“Yeah. I need to. I got a busy day.”

“You got this. You’re really a people person. Even if you’re not actually qualified, I know you’ll at least be considered. Here’s the coffee.” Holst handed her a white cup, smirking softly. Hilda grabbed the cup with a bit of hesitation, but she really didn’t have time to double guess herself. 

Hilda took a small sip, then immediately spat it out on the table. “You added SALT!” 

Holst laughed in amusement as she groaned. She looked down and was relieved to see that she didn’t accidentally spit on her shirt, “I’m sorry, Hilda. Here. I really made you one with creamer and sugar.”

Hilda took it reluctantly, knowing there was probably something wrong with it.She took a sip, “Oh, strawberries?”

“Yeah, I added some strawberry jam. I know you’re broke so I kinda tried to make what you liked.”

“You’re sweet. It’s disgusting, but it’s better than the salt.” Hilda took another sip. She wished she could gulp it down to get rid of the salt taste, but this would be hard to stomach. 

“Ha, I know. That’s why I did that so you weren’t so mean about how gross this one was.” Holst chugged his black coffee, “I hope that wakes you up.” 

“Thanks, big bro. I appreciate it.” Hilda sipped the disgusting drink again. She really, really needed this job. She needed to have another frappe. That was the first thing she was going to purchase with her paycheck. 

*

Hilda’s mind went through all the motions through the interview. She was too tired to fully concentrate so she tried her best. She knew that didn’t go well and wasn’t going to hear back from them. 

“We’ll get back to you.” The words echoed in her head as she sighed. She took off the fake glasses as she gently put them in her purse. She didn’t want to break them if possible. 

She probably needed them for her next interview. She huffed as she got on her bike, and began to pedal on the path that led her home.

She tried her best to not bike past the cafe to go back home to her comforting bed, but she was able to park her bike and walked in, knowing that she needed to see Marianne.

Marianne smiled as she waved, “I’m almost off, Hilda.”

“Good. I’m going to sit down.” Hilda walked over to one of the tables and put her head down, closing her eyes. She felt her body began to relax as she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hello, sleepyhead. Didn’t sleep so well?” Marianne sat across from her as Hilda shook her head awake. She looked to see Marianne carrying two drinks. She slid the strawberry frappe to Hilda, who grabbed it and immediately sipped it immediately, almost chugging it down. Marianne smiled as she began to drink her tea. 

“Be careful.”

“Thank you,” Hilda almost cried, “Holst tried to make this with strawberry jam.”

“Oh my, I bet that was terrible.” Marianne looked concerned, then tilted her head in awe. “How did you drink it?”

“He gave me a cup that was sweetened with salt so that I would appreciate the drink. I didn’t even make it halfway through before pouring it in the sink.” Hilda confessed. “I wanted to get the taste out of my mouth when I went home. Speaking of which, do you have plans?”

“No, not really.” Marianne smiled softly, “Would you like to go somewhere?”

“Home. I want to take a nap but I also want cuddles.” Hilda yawned, “Wanna cuddle?”

“Oh uh, sure.” Marianne smiled softly, “That would be nice.” 

“Good! Come on.” Hilda muttered as she forced herself up, “Let’s go.”

“Alright. Do you want to wait a moment before we go so the coffee kicks in?”

“I don’t think so. I have no idea when it’s going to.” Hilda yawned as she stood up and stretched. “Let’s do this.” 

“Okay, come on. I can take the front to steer if you’d like.”

“That’ll work.” Hilda yawned again as they walked to the bike. Hilda unclipped it as they both got on. The sun was warming up the city as they began to ride through the city. She wasn’t sure if Marianne knew where she lived. 

“Yeah, turn at the next street to the right. Then, I’m down the street.” Hilda gave directions from the back, which Marianne followed with ease.

“Okay, thank you.” 

Hilda nodded as Marianne rode to Hilda’s house. It was mainly in silence, but it wasn’t the awkward silence she had expected. At the least, the birds were chirping in the background. 

“Oh it’s so big.” Marianne noted in awe. She looked a bit intimidated, actually. Hilda remembered Marianne’s small house, and tried her best for Marianne to not feel uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, it’s a little big. Well, shall we?” Hilda smiled as Marianne and her got off her bike and Hilda opened her garage to put the bike away. Marianne looked around in curiosity. Then, she heard a soft mewl as her cat wandered over to Marianne. 

“Oh, how cute.” 

Marianne smiled as she bent down and began to pet the cat, which was purring up a storm. She rubbed herself on Marianne’s leg as Marianne kept scratching the cat. “Aww, aren’t you a pretty kitty? What’s her name, Hilda?”

“Ah, uhm, I actually never really named her. I generally just call her kitty. Daddy says her name is Princess.”

“Why didn’t you?” Marianne asked, tilting her head. The cat jumped on Marianne, begging for more attention.

“Well, I guess I just couldn’t think of anything else.” Hilda put a finger to her head, “I just think Princess fit her.”

“It does.” Marianne picked the cat up as she snuggled into the cat. “Ah, you’re such a sweetheart, Princess.”

“She can come cuddle with us, I’m going to my bed.” Hilda yawned as Marianne followed, Princess in her arms. Hilda plopped on her bed, facefirst. Marianne sat next to her and put Princess down. 

“I thought you wanted to cuddle?”

“Yeah, I do.” Hilda muttered as she pulled herself up to lay down properly. Marianne laid next to her as Princess got herself comfortable on Marianne’s stomach, still purring. Hilda yawned as she placed her head on Marianne’s chest and nuzzled in, closing her eyes. 

*

Hilda woke up with Marianne’s arm wrapped around Hilda’s back. Princess had moved out of the room. Marianne was still asleep, her face relaxed and peaceful. Hilda nuzzled her head into Marianne’s chest, sighing softly. 

Hilda pulled out her phone and began to scroll through her Twitter feed, occasionally smiling at some cat videos and memes. Then, she paused, watching a video of construction of a resin ring made with pressed flowers. She had to save that one.

Though, she didn’t have the equipment. 

She heard the thoughts echo in her head of Ignatz’s encouragement about her jewelry. Did they have classes for making jewelry? Maybe, perhaps, they did. She would need to find a night school, but she knew she would need to start looking. She took a deep breath. She would know she would need to tell her father, who probably wouldn’t take it well.

She looked up at the ceiling as she heard Marianne stir after about ten minutes as she fluttered her eyes open. 

“Hey, you sleep okay?”

“Y-yes, I think so.” Marianne yawned as she relaxed her head on Hilda’s. “How about you?”

“I think so. It’s a shame Princess left, though.” Hilda pouted as she looked up. “Hey, do you think it’s weird I wanna make jewelry for a living?”

“Hmm,” Marianne pondered for a minute, then rubbed Hilda’s head, “I’m sure there’s jobs out there. Trades are a dying breed, you know.”

“Oh, really?” Hilda looked up, almost in shock. Though, even a minute of pondering would have made her realize that was the case. Almost all of her friends were pressured into college to pursue degrees and were discouraged to be in school for trades, almost being viewed as failure alternatives. 

“Yes, they are.” Marianne confirmed, “Are you planning on going to school?”

“Well, I gotta get some experience if I’m going to take this seriously.” Hilda nodded, looking up. “Though, I won’t be able to see you as much.”

“That’s okay. I’m glad you’re thinking about your future.” Marianne smiled softly in support, “I think you’d make such beautiful jewelry.” 

“Really? Thanks!” Hilda took the compliment well, “I mean, hopefully I’ll have that job too. Well, the interview didn’t go so well, but I’m still hoping. Interviews are such a drag.”

“Right. I know you’ll be busy, but we’ll still see each other and have our phones, right?” Marianne smiled, looking a bit worried. 

“Totally!” Hilda nodded, “I’ll also stop by the cafe everyday so I can see you everyday.”

“G-great.” Marianne nuzzled in. 

“You actually okay with this?” Hilda looked up at the ceiling. “You seem a bit hesitant.”

“Y-yes, I am. I'm just scared I’ll lose you.”

“You won’t. You mean a lot to me, Marianne. Like, a lot.” Hilda confirmed her feelings for Marianne. She had a feeling that this was going to be something she’d need to do a lot. She didn’t care. She really liked Marianne a lot. 

She heard raindrops on the window as she closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep again. If only times like this could last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'm going to write 5 chapters! However, due to some thinking, I am finishing the story. I really appreciate your support. You all have been so nice. I'll keep writing other series, but I wanted to give you a heads up. 
> 
> I would like to finish by the end of this week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six long months later, Hilda finally gets her life together with her loving girlfriend's help.

Hilda yawned, more energetic than usual. It was strange, but she felt as though she could take the day face on. Six months passed since she announced to Marianne, and eventually, her family, that she was going to go back to school. The classes began tomorrow and it was one of the last days she could spend all day with her girlfriend. After that, her schedule was tight. She would always try to make time for Marianne, but they were both aware they would have limited time together.

During the time she had to wait for classes to begin, Hilda decided to hone her skills in basic jewelry to make some of her personalized jewelry to sell. She often found herself with enough creations so she wasn’t behind, but once the classes crept closer, she was starting to run out of her jewelry. She would need to make more.

She set up a website online, and though that brought a reasonable profit, she found more success when she set up stalls at festivals at her university and she was lucky enough to slide a couple farmer’s market spots after others canceled last minute. 

Marianne always helped with the events, always making sure they were hydrated, fed and even brought Maurice along to the events so he could get outside, but the cute dog accidentally became an advertisement of sorts since he brought curious bystanders to the booth. 

Hilda was a natural salesperson, always using her charisma to bring attention to herself and her beautiful jewelry. Marianne always took care of the budgeting and finances for the day, and they always made at least a small profit. 

When the air began to start becoming crisp and the leaves began to fall, Hilda finally had more of an assortment of gems, chains, and even was able to get some tools to make more complex jewelry. Her dad made a small area to start building her jewelry with her new tools. 

She finally figured out what she was going to make Marianne. It took too long for her to decide what would be the perfect piece for her. She decided on a silver necklace with five gems. Two were going to be small circular pieces of garnet, two were going to be aquamarines, and the piece in the middle was going to be a heart shaped deep blue spinel. 

She was almost done. Getting the heart shape was more difficult than Hilda had hoped for, but she was in the process of gluing the gem in to keep it secure. After that, the end of the project was in sight. 

Hilda stood up out of bed, grabbing the necklace and went into the garage. Princess mewled at her as Hilda gave her a few scratches and began to walk downstairs. The cat purred as she began to follow Hilda. Hilda had to gently push the cat inside as she went into the garage. 

“I don’t want to hunt you down once you find somewhere to hide, kitty.” Hilda closed the door as Princess’s blue eyes widened, almost in betrayal when the door closed. 

Hilda sighed as she walked over to the jewelry station and grabbed the adhesive glue with her right hand as she unlocked the safe where she kept her valuable gems with her left hand. She looked over to find her very crafted spinel. She put a dab of glue on the necklace, then began to gently press the gem where it belonged. 

She sighed in relief as she realized it was done. She picked up the necklace and went inside the house, where Princess was patiently waiting. Hilda raised her eyebrow at Princess’s bowl, which was empty. 

Hilda sighed as she went to the pantry and grabbed some cat food to put in her bowl. Princess trotted behind her as Hilda finished putting the food in the bowl, immediately beginning to eat afterward. 

“Hungry kitty,” Hilda muttered as she went back upstairs to put the jewelry somewhere to set properly without being disturbed. She knew she had to change into more acceptable clothing than her pajamas. She began to change into a purple sweater with yoga jeans and sneakers. She brushed her hair into a tight ponytail as she walked out of her room.

She was going to meet up with Marianne so they could go out and see if Hilda could get lucky and get some winter markets in her schedule during the weekends. She still didn’t have a stable job, and according to her brother, it would be near impossible to get one without overwhelming herself.

Hilda went back into the garage to grab her bike. She turned on the garage door to raise it up to see the sunny morning. The leaves were turning red on her trees and the air was still crisp. She closed her garage door and began to bike the same route she always had. 

Marianne was still working hard at the cafe, and was still exhausted every night, but she did get a nice raise, which started to justify the hard work Marianne always put in. Hilda had hoped that once she passed the class, she would be able to provide them both if they began to live with each other. 

However, with the encouragement of Holst, Hilda started to pay her dad back for the debt for the card she maxed out. Her dad was grateful for the effort, and Hilda was told she was only responsible for half of the costs. She only had two hundred dollars left, so she was hoping that finding a winter market would be able to finally get that debt paid off. 

She wanted to start saving up to live with Marianne in a small apartment. She knew that the jewelry business she had would have to be a side gig, but she hoped the classes could get her hired with a professional jeweler. 

She parked next to the cafe as she walked in, and as usual, Marianne was there, taking orders and making coffee. Marianne waved as Hilda smiled gently and went over to the table. She grabbed her phone and began to scroll her feed and looked at some email confirmations for a couple purchases for a basic friendship necklace she had made a surplus of for an easy sale.

She had to get that shipped in a couple days, she reminded herself. She yawned again as she went through her feed to get updated on life stories that her friends posted as she waited for Marianne to be off her shift.

She finally heard Marianne walk over, in her maid uniform, sitting across from Hilda. She had grabbed out the teapot and two little tea cups, pouring some of the strawberries and creme tea, dropping some sugar cubes in Hilda’s cup.

“Thanks!” Hilda smiled as she took a sip, not even thinking of waiting for the tea to seep. She almost spit it out as Marianne giggled a bit. 

“You need to wait, remember?”

“Yeah, yea. I’m just tired.” Hilda looked away, a bit embarrassed. 

“You look like it. Are you alright?” Marianne’s voice piped with concern. 

“Totally. Just been getting ready for school and it’s been kinda stressful.” Hilda yawned as Marianne began to sip her tea. 

“Oh, is it ready?” Hilda asked as she gripped her cup. Marianne hummed in response. Hilda took a sip, noting the proper flavors that were supposed to bring the creme together. Hilda loved this tea. Lorenz had given her some one day, hearing about her addiction to strawberry frappes, and thought Hilda would like it. Hilda passed it along to Marianne, who eventually coaxed her to try it. 

They mainly finished the tea in silence as Marianne stood up, “My break is over, but I only have fifteen minutes left. It was a busy morning. I’ll be right back.” 

Hilda nodded as she began to scroll down her feed again. She didn’t see anything too interesting, but continued to mindlessly scroll down as she heard footsteps again. Marianne was out of her uniform, this time, in a white turtleneck and black leggings. 

“You look super cute! Are you ready?” 

“Yes, I am.” Marianne yawned as they both left the now noisy cafe. “Let’s go.”

They unlocked the bike as they began to bike to the university, who was hosting an event for future entrepreneurs for a couple weekends as a winter market, which was one of the places Hilda had tried. 

They went through the surprisingly crowded hall as they began to wait in line. Hilda even had to admit that it was more lively than she had hoped. She gulped in a bit, hoping Marianne didn’t notice.

“This is strange. Do you think they’ll have enough space for everyone?” Marianne observed, looking at the crowd with intent.

“I think so.” Hilda noted, “What’s so strange, Marianne?” 

“Well, how many people are here.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think many people would be interested.” Hilda sighed, “I think you have to apply with a portfolio though. I bought a couple rings to show.” 

“Oh, really? Can I see?”

“Yeah!” Hilda dug through her purse, grabbing the two rings. One was gold with a rhombus ruby gem, and the other was silver with a circle emerald gem in the middle. She knew they were simple, but she was hoping that these would be acceptable. 

“Oh, they’re very pretty! I think you have a shot.” Marianne smiled softly as they moved up the line. Hilda gripped the rings nervously as she heard other students getting rejected. She never really felt nervous, but she was worried about income because of going back to school. 

The conversation was a complete blur, but after showing her rings, she found herself signing that she’d pay a fee of $50 to set up a booth for her jewelry. She felt relief as she pulled out her wallet and paid. She got the receipt and put it in her purse. 

“You’ll be at B3. See you Sunday!” The woman chirped as Hilda and Marianne left the auditorium, hand in hand, Hilda relieved at her luck.

*

“Where to next?” 

“Oh! Yeah, well,” Hilda looked at the map, “It looks like there’s a festival for Halloween at the park. I want to try to get on the waiting list for that weekend.” 

“Oh, that’d be nice. I really hope that works out, but it’s kind of unlikely, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, that’s what Holst said, but Daddy said I should try.” Hilda got back on the bike, Marianne sitting on the back as they began to ride. The weather was definitely warmer than this morning, and the sweater almost seemed unnecessary by this point. A cold breeze came through and reminded Hilda why she needed the sweater. 

When they got to the park, Hilda saw a small building and the two girls parked right next to it. Hilda once again clasped the bike, and the two girls went inside the building. There was a young woman in her twenties who looked up at the two girls. 

“Hello, ladies. What can I help you with?”

“I know it’s super unlikely, but do you have any openings for the market on Halloween weekend?” Hilda leaned forward, hoping her body language would sway to a friendly disposition. 

“Hmm, let me see,” The woman turned on her chair and grabbed a massive binder that was labeled as events, “I see a small opening near the haunted castle. It has restrictions on what can be sold. What are you planning to sell?” 

“I want to sell jewelry.” Hilda took a deep breath, trying to show her confidence. This seemed promising, but the woman didn’t look so convinced at her response. 

“I’ll have to bring that up with the event planner. We’re quite picky about where everything is set and what we’ll be accepting to let vendors sell at this event. Can I have your number to call you back?”

Hilda faked a convincing smile and gave her number to the woman. 

“Thank you. Let me give you the rules and instructions on the event so you have realistic expectations on the event.” The woman handed over a packet of pages, “I’ll let you know in the next couple days.” 

“Thanks!” Hilda nodded as the girls both left the building. 

As they went back on the bike, Marianne smiled, grabbing Hilda’s shoulder in support, “I really think you have a chance, but it’s okay if it doesn’t work out.” 

Hilda groaned, “I know.” She was definitely grateful for her girlfriend’s support, but she was still a little frustrated, “Hey, you hungry? Before we go anywhere else, I want to grab a necklace to show as an example to the vendors. I think just the rings are not convincing enough.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I think the rings are very pretty, though.” Marianne complimented, “Let’s go.”

The girls mainly rode in silence, making a bit of soft talk before they pulled up to Hilda’s garage. Hilda opened the garage again as Marianne helped park her bike. 

“Well, what would you like?” Marianne asked, “Foodwise.”

“Uh, french toast would be fine.” Hilda stretched as she went inside, Marianne following in tow. Princess, as usual, came to greet Marianne. She loved Marianne to death and would never leave her side when she was visiting. Holst even joked at one point that Marianne could take her home. 

“Okay, I’ll get started,” Marianne began to go in the kitchen. Marianne often cooked for Hilda while Hilda made jewelry. “You should grab that necklace while I’m doing this.” 

Hilda nodded as she went upstairs, opening the door and eyeing the necklace she made Marianne. She smiled softly as she realized that if the necklace was done, it would be the perfect gift. 

Hilda poked the gem. It wasn’t moving. She put it on to test it. The gem didn’t move off the necklace and seemed like it would be alright. She sighed deeply as she went downstairs with the necklace as she smelled the delicious food Marianne was preparing. 

“Breakfast is ready!” Marianne announced in her soft voice as Hilda walked in. “I made two slices for each of us. Will that be enough?”

“Totally! Thanks.” Hilda moved to the food as she set up a plate for herself as Marianne made her own, spreading some jam on the french toast instead of syrup. 

“Oh yummy. I’m gonna try that too!” Hilda grabbed the jam as she spread it on the toast, adding a bit of butter on the top. 

“Now that’s gross,” Marianne giggled. 

“It’s not like I put a whole ton of it on. Stop teasing me!” Hilda laughed as the girls sat on the table and began to eat in silence. Hilda put out the necklace to see if Marianne really liked it. Marianne’s eyes wandered to the necklace as her eyes lit up.

“That’s beautiful,” Marianne whispered, much to Hilda’s relief. “This is one of your best creations, Hilda.” 

“Thanks! I think it came out well too. I’m not sure if it’s quite done yet. I put that deep blue stone in the middle this morning. It’ll probably need another day to set. I really didn’t want to bring it just in case it fell out, you know?”

“Mmhmm,” Marianne observed, “I love it so much. If you don’t sell it, I want to buy it.”

“Don’t be silly,” Hilda teased, sliding it over, “It’s all yours! I spent months making it for you. I still did want to use it as an example, though.”

Marianne’s face turned into a charmed expression, “A-are you sure?”

“Absolutely! I was inspired by you to make it. Remember when I said Ignatz and I had the same inspiration? That’s what I meant!” Hilda smiled as she pushed it forward. Marianne, after a moment of hesitation, took it in her hands and held it close. 

“Thank you.” Marianne smiled. 

“You’re welcome! Want me to put that on for you?”

“Oh, yes, absolutely.” Marianne nodded as Hilda went behind her and clasped the necklace on her. To her relief, the gem didn’t fall off. 

“Oh, yay! It looks so good on you!” Hilda clasped her hand in excitement, as Marianne kept examining it as if she found the most valuable treasure on the planet.

“Thank you.” Marianne smiled as she looked up, “This is so nice.”

“Hey, you helped me, it was the least I could do!” Hilda giggled, “let’s go out again. We can go to the park or something instead.” 

“Yes, that’s really a good idea.” Marianne smiled as she went to the sink and began to rinse off her plate. Hilda stood next to her as Marianne turned her head and gently kissed Hilda’s nose, turning away quickly in embarrassment. 

“Uhm, I’m so sorry,” Marianne turned away, flustered from her surprising expression of affection. Hilda giggled as she returned the kiss on the cheek. 

“You’re too cute,” Hilda smiled as they both locked eyes. Slowly, Marianne leaned in as she kissed Hilda on the lips. Hilda was surprised at the gesture, but leaned into the kiss in response. She felt a small smile on Marianne's lips as they continued.

Marianne’s lips tasted like Hilda’s favorite food. 

Strawberries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I wanted to conclude the series on a positive note while I still had inspiration and didn't want to burn out. However, I did make it an ending to where if I had anymore ideas, I could continue the story and it wouldn't be too awkward. I am so thrilled that this has been well received. As I mentioned, I was so nervous to post fanfiction again, but here we are!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I'm experiencing this as if I was in my direct barista, not Starbucks. We don't usually have name tags and we don't generally have to call out names to give orders. Strawberry frappes are a very real drink and they're something Hilda would love. 
> 
> Might continue this if it gets enough traction.


End file.
